This invention relates to a system for cleaning a drain line. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a system and method for cleaning and monitoring a condensate drain line that extends from an air-conditioner and siphoning of the secondary pan.
Air-conditioning has become a standard in homes and businesses throughout the world. Modern homes and businesses come equipped with air-conditioner units, sometimes referred to as central air. In older buildings, owners will install air-conditioner units. Many times, air-conditioner units are installed in the attics of homes for various reasons, including but not limited to, unused space thereby allowing area for other items. The air-conditioner unit is usually placed in an area that is out of sight and out of mind.
In the process of cooling air, the air-conditioner units will produce water which is also referred to as condensation as is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art. A typical air-conditioner unit contains an evaporator coil which will produce condensation. Therefore, a primary drain pan is generally situated below the evaporator coil in order to collect the water. A condensate drain line is also provided for draining the water. However, the drain pan and/or condensate drain line may become clogged with debris such as sludge for various reasons. When the primary drain pan overflows, the water will spill out to a secondary safety pan. As a result, the safety float switch on the secondary safety pan is opened thereby shutting-off the air conditioning system to prevent water damage. In the case where no safety float switch is installed, spillage will occur. Nevertheless, both situations are undesirable.
Sometimes, in the case of spillage, the water goes unnoticed for days. As will be appreciated, the overflowing water may cause considerable property damage. Also, the water can cause an electrical short. Therefore, the clogging of the drains and drain lines is a considerable problem.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that will allow for the cleaning of these type of drain lines. Also, there is a need for an apparatus that can be economically installed that will monitor, purge and clean drain lines.